Taking Off
by 4ngelwithashotgun
Summary: After the Nutcracker, Christian was the first on her mind. Shouldn't he be the first in her heart as well? Christian and Tara go back, to the outback to help her family over the break. Together, they deal with crazy family members, lots of work and missing dance. Could they end up rekindling their relationship?
1. Après La Performance Partie 1

"Tara, that was amazing!" I stepped off of the stage and immediately my friends surround me in a huge group hug. Christian's arms wrapped loosely around mine.

"Thanks," I beam. I've done it! I danced Clara, as a first year. My next dream...

"Tara!" I quickly shook my thoughts away.

"Yeah Kat?" I ask.

"Party? My house?" She suggested.

"Aha, sure!" I tell her, "I'm going to get changed. Meet you in the foyer in 20!" I start walking back.

"Wait. Tara," I heard Christian's voice behind me.

"Yeah? It's okay, Christian, you can forget I even said anything. You're right." I tell him, thinking that he wants to make fun of me for suggesting such an outrageous thing.

"No, I mean, if the offer's still available...I mean what I said..." He mutters.

"Really?" I stop and say, shocked. "What about Sammy?"

"Um, his dad cut off his financials remember? He's not going home. He's going to go stay with his buba," he explains.

"oh so I'm your last choice." I say.

"Tara, nevermind, it's okay," He tells me, starting to turn around.

"No! Wait! Christian, come stay with us during the holidays. Always could use an extra hand." I say smiling.

"Tara, you don't have too." Christian says.

"No, its something friends do... And they're turkey people." I say smiling remembering what he had asked.

"Thanks Training Bra." He tells me before turning around.

"I really wish you could give me a new nickname!" I call after him.

"No can do!"

* * *

"Great party!" some random girl comes up to Kat and I.

"Thanks." She tells her before turning back to us.

"So you're sure you're gone the entire break?" I ask again, hoping that she could spend a few days with us before school started again.

"Yes," she tells me sadly, "don't worry, now that I'm going to regular school, I'll have lots of time to come and hang out with you!" I frown, she was really leaving the academy.

"Aren't you going to talk to or something?!" I ask, hoping that she could come back to the academy.

"No. I'm finally free," She says with a twinge of sadness in her voice. I give her a hug, and we go back to partying.

* * *

I slowly and nervously walk up to Ethan. "Um, hey Ethan."

"Tara! Hey! I'm so excited for our break plans!" He says quickly.

"Um, about that-" I try to cut in.

"It's okay if you don't want to go to classes for the whole vacation-" He starts ranting.

"No Ethan! I'm going home for the break." I tell him nervously. he stops and his face drops.

"Really? You're going home, eh." He states.

"Yeah, miss my family and they always need an extra hand around." I say, choosing to omit the part about Christian.

"Oh. Okay, I understand that you want to spend time with your family. Bye Tara." He tells me and walks away slowly. I sigh, but didn't call after him. I slip my hands into my pockets and walk the other direction.

* * *

A.N.

Probably shouldn't be starting a new story (sorry) but am going to anyways. So I became obsessed with Dance Academy, and finished the 3 seasons in about 5 days... (yes my friends are very worried for me) and now I couldn't get this out of my head, so I figured, I'd write. There is sadly few stories about Dance Academy, (compared to the others) so I decided to write one as well. I've actually been writing some fanfictions on Wattpad (my user is angelgu_rox) and that has taken up some of my time. As well, I have decided to return to the world of competitive debate, so more of my time is gone :( I have the next chapter of this story already written out, as this is really short and just a little part. I WILL (sometime) finish my other stories, (I hope) but I am very busy. This story will only have a couple of chapters and should be done by the winter break.

kay thanks guys!  
Please comment! Leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or just ideas!

-Angieee


	2. Après La Performance Partie 2

"Kay, Kat, I'm leaving now. Need to pack up, Dad's coming to get us tomorrow morning." I tell my best friend.

"OHH I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH" Kat squeals hugging the life out of me.

"I'm going to miss you too! Don't forget me as you tour the world with your superstar boyfriend!" I giggle.

"Hahaha, not a chance!" Kat laughs, giving me another hug. "oh don't forget! Your bag is in my room." She reminds me.

"Okayyy, I'm going to go get it! That reminds me! I have your present in there!" I tell her, starting to turn away to run up the stairs.

"A present?" She squeals, "hurry!" I run up and grab my bag, it had all my presents for everybody in there. I haven't decided yet whether if I'd give it to him Christmas Day. I rush back downstairs to see all my friends sitting in Kat's living room, each surrounded by a pile of gifts. "Tara! Hurry!" Kat calls again. I go and sit beside her and Sammy. Ethan walks in and takes a seat beside Abigail and Kat.

"What are we doing?" He asks.

"Giving presents, duh," Kat told him. We all laugh at her tone.

"Oh okay. Lemme just go get your stuff then," He runs upstairs to Kat's horror of having to wait further. After he finally gets back we all sit.

"Okay, okay! Sammy mine first!" Kat squeals. She hands him a small wrapped box. "Open! Mine!"

"Thanks." Sammy tells her before opening the box carefully. Nestled inside was a key? "Huh? I don't get it."

"Well, if you don't want to stay at the academy over the break or get lonely or something, come stay with Ethan!" She volunteers her brother out.

"Wait what?!" Sammy asks.

"The room up there, it's yours if you want it. It has like a bar and mirrors and stuff." Kat explains.

"Yeah, come stay with me if you want to." Ethan agrees.

"Aw thanks Katrina, but this is too much." Sammy tells her, trying to shove the present back into her hands.

"Nope!" Kat squeals, "No take-backsies." We laugh at her, even Sammy cracks a smile.

"Kay! Kat, for you" I say. I hand her my box. She excitedly grabs it and tears it open. I chuckle lightly.

"oh my god I love it!" She squeals, pulling out a polaroid camera. She quickly jumps into my lap to give me a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"

"You're welcome Kat," I say smiling.

"Kay. I got something for Christian!" Sammy gives Christian and long and flat brightly wrapped box. He opens it carefully-unlike Kat- and pulls out a new skateboard.

"Thanks mate," Christian tells him. Sammy gives a huge grin.

"Not fair you took the easy way out! A skateboard!" Kat proclaimed. Abigail and I laugh, while Kat pouts. "Christian! Your turn! What did you get Tara?" Kat asked.

"Uh." Christian pauses, "I thought I'd give you your's on Christmas." He says slowly.

"Ah, makes sense. What did you get Abigail then?" Kat says, moving on quickly.

"WAIT. What?" Ethan butts in. "Why would he see her Christmas?!"

"Well-" Christian starts.

"I thought you were going back home, Tara," Ethan asks me glaring.

"I am." I tell him truthfully, "Christian is coming too."

"What?!" Ethan says, glaring at Christian one last time before storming out of the room.

"Well that escalated quickly," Abigail says, "My present?"

"Here," Christian said handing her a box. Abigail opens it and moans, the rest of us laugh after seeing what was inside. Nestled inside was a cd of hip hop music, and a "I live for HipHop" teeshirt.

"Thanks Christian, remind me to get you a Ballet Boy shirt for your birthday." Abigail said drily. Christian laughs and passes her an envelope. Inside was a gift card to this ballet store. "Thanks.." She tells him, blushing at the fit she just threw. We all laugh to this. While everyone continues, I pull Kat over.

"Do you think Ethan is really mad?" I ask quietly.

"Probably..." Kat admitted, "he really liked you Tara," I sigh.

"Agh figures, should I go talk to him now?" I ask, after all she does know him better.

"Nah, he's not going to want to talk to you now. It will probably cause more damage." Kat tells me, thoughtfully. Maybe I'll deal with him after the break. I don't want this to be how our friendship ends. My face must have crumpled a little because Kat takes me into her arms, "It's okay, it's okay. All will be well in the land of ballet."

"If I take the light blue leo, I'm going to need to bring the purple skirt.. but if I bring the-" I mumble to myself as I decide to pack a few pieces of dance clothing.

"Talking to yourself, Training Bra?" someone's voice interrupts me, "You know, that's the first sign of insanity."

"What are you doing here Christian?" I ask, in an annoyed tone picking up a royal blue leo with a white skirt and sticking it into my bag. I had only allowed myself to choose 2 dance costumes for the 2 months. I choose a couple skirts and shirts as I waited for his response.

"I'm uh ready now, and if you want to get some lunch before your dad comes here?" He tells me.

"Uh yeah, okay. Lemme just quickly finish up here." I tell him folding the rest of my clothes and sticking into the last my suitcases. I quickly organize everything together, grab my bag and turn back to Christian. "Okay I'm ready." I watch Christian put down the latest book I have been reading, 'the Hunger Games'.

"Is this book any good?" He asks, starting to head out the door.

"Very! It's by this american author, Suzanne Collins. The 3rd book recently came out." I tell him excitedly. "Do you want to borrow it? I'm almost done."

"Sure, why not Training Bra." He agrees. I glare at him but follow him to the cafe anyways.

"So what do you want to order?" The guy at the stand asks.

"I'll have a soda and the lady wants the pink lemonade." Christian says.

I laugh a little and cut in, "With a fruit bowl please".

"And a fruit bowl." Christian sighs and repeats. The stand guy hands over the drinks and fruit bowl, and charges Christian a couple dollars. I grab 2 forks. We walk over to a table and sit down. I talk my drink and hand him one of the forks, shoving my fruit into the middle of the table.

"So..." I say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So..." He repeats.

"Well.." I start.

"Well..." He says with a smirk. I glare at him and stab a cantaloupe chunk out of my fruit bowl.

"Okay, are you excited to be a farmer boy?" I ask, taking a sip out of my drink.

"To a certain extent..." He admits. I laugh.

"Ah. It will be so much fun. I heard, one of the kangaroo's were going to give birth." I say excitedly. Christian raises his eyebrows. I laugh again before continuing, "the baby joey's are the cutest things ever!" He nods slowly.

"So tell me about your parents," He asks.

"You've already met them!" I say. He blushes a bit.

"Okay how about the rest of your family?" He asks. I nod.

"Okay, auntie Emma and uncle Mark are married and they have Autumn and Alyssa, who are 13 and 11. Auntie Katherine and uncle Richard are married and they have Alexis, Alexander and Johanna who are 21, 13 and 5. Aunt Aerial and uncle Alex have Avalon and Allison who are twins at 12 and James who is 14. Then, aunt Ciara and uncle David have Kaitlyn, Steven and Jonathan, who are 8, 6 and 10." I say, naming my aunts and uncles and my cousins. "and my grandparents on both sides normally show up." I tell him.

"Whoah. That is a lot I have to remember." Christian says. "I need to write this down." I laugh at that.

"Sometimes my friends come with their families but, they might not." I tell him. We talk for a bit longer on what normally happens during Christmas and other stuff before I notice that we should get going. "Let's go and meet my dad now." I suggest. The two of us go to our rooms and get our luggage before going out to meet my dad.

A.N.

Hey guys!  
This is kinda a late update. (School sucks) and our area had like a blackout for a week :( Anyways, in the next chapter they get to the farm! Thanks for all the support both on here and FanFiction. This story is only going to have 10-12 ish chapters so hopefully I finish soon. Anyways school starts on Monday for me :( and I have a latin test. It kinda sucks. This chapter is a little longer? hehe.  
Thanks so much and please vote and review.

Angieee


End file.
